Sonic Generations Dragonstorm Edition
by Dracoknight545
Summary: Based of the hit game, Sonic, Naruto and all their frienda as they travel through Sonic's past. There are a couple of NaruHina moments in this story
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Crash

Chapter 1: Birthday Crash

Greenhill Zone, a small blue hedgehog is running and then a large tremor huge causing the hedgehog to stop. He looks towards the sky and see a black hole open and a large shadow monster emerges and lets out a loud terrifying roar.

Present day, Konoha Park

Sonic's friends were getting ready for something. Then, Naruto, and Tails came by

Tails: (breathing heavily): He'll… be here any second

Naruto: Yeah

Sonic comes in

Sonic: Hey guys, what's going on? Having a party or something?

Everyone turned around and shouted "SURPRISE"

Sonic: Awe, you guys

Sonic walks towards the panic table while trying to keep Amy Rose at bay. Everyone is chatting and having a good time.

Sakura: It's kind of impossible to surprise you

Sonic: You guys gotta me this time. I had no idea

Tails: Yeah right, Happy Birthday Sonic (Tails hands Sonic his present which was a chili dog) I hope you like it

Sonic: Like it? I love it (Sonic bites the chili dog)

Oswald and Gremlin Gus came by.

Gus: Happy Birthday Sonic

Sonic: Thanks, Gus

Oswald: Sonic, you going to love my gift, but we'll have to wait till tonight

Sonic: Okay

Then, a large sonic boom blew in and sent Sonic's presents away and disrupt the party.

Tails: Sonic, What's that?

A shadow-like monster appeared and roared.

Oswald: Yikes: It's the Shadow Blot

Sakura: What's doing?

Soon, eight portals appeared around it and began to suck in everything. Everyone was beginning sucked into them. Daffy, Knuckles, Rouge and Lucario were hanging on to the table. Naruto was trying to save both Sakura and Hinata by using his shadow clones to hold them down, while Dororo and Koyuki trying to stick their footing on the ground along with Espio and Vector.

Sonic: Hey, Not Cool

Sonic ran towards the monster, but was knocked out by the monster. The efforts of Sonic's friends were effortless and were all blew into each of the portals.

Tails: Help SONICCCCCCCCCCCC! (Tails was eventually sucked into one of the portals)

After awhile, Sonic had awakened in a strange white area.

Sonic: Ugh, where am I?

Sonic notices something in the distant and runs towards it

Sonic: Hmm, This place looks familiar. I know I remember being here once when I was young.

Sonic continues his search in this strange but familiar place. Then Sonic came across something, in the ground.

Sonic: It's one those emblems King Mickey gave us when we first began this team.

- Flashback Begins-

Sonic and Tails were waiting in the audience room for King Mickey along with some of their friends

Sonic: Man, how long do we have to wait?

Shadow: He's a king; he has important business as well seeing us about this

Lucario: Agreed, He wanted to see us about something important

Daffy: Whatever, he better hurry up. This is boring.

Tails: Remember what Shadow said, King Mickey might be in another meeting and anyway Dororo and Koyuki aren't even here yet

Sonic: Okay

Then a small door opened, King Mickey along with Dororo and Koyuki

King Mickey: Sorry, I had to help Koyuki and Dororo find this room.

Dororo: We're most generous of your help, your majesty

King Mickey: No problem. Now to the matter at hand; after seeing what had happened over at Organization XIII's base. I have decided to make a special team that can handle thing like Organization XIII, and I have chosen you seven for this team.

Tails: What is this team purpose, your majesty?

KM: Well, it's suppose to prevent those who wish to drown the worlds into darkness like Organization XIII or The Akatsuki

Shadow: Who are these Akatsuki people?

KM: Someone you don't want to meet, Trust me they are tough.

Tails: Okay, but wait aren't the line connecting the worlds gone since Sora, Riku, Sonic and Shadow finish off Xemnas.

KM: Master Yen Sid has informed that the Chaos Emeralds are able to create new paths to different worlds to help.

Sonic: Okay, that cools. So why don't we get started

Tails: Sonic, we shouldn't rush so quickly, we don't even know what we might face

Sonic: Why learn, first-hand experience taught enough about our previous enemies before why not now

Shadow: Sonic does have a point, Every time we fight some kind of evil, we learn more on them by fighting.

KM: Okay, but don't get into trouble.

Sonic: Okay, your majesty. You can count on it.

KM: Before you fellas leave, I want you to have these medals to show other that you guys fight for to side of light.

-Flashback Ends-

Sonic: Well, I better find the other before something else goes wrong

Sonic continued his exploration of the area and exited it. Outside there was a frozen statue of Tails. Soon the color began to return to area and the statue. Tails was revived

Tails: Thanks Sonic, I thought I was dead. Floating without a body in the darkness; I'm going to have nightmares for weeks to come.

Sonic: No problem, buddy. I think you lost this

Sonic hands Tails the emblem that King Mickey had given them

Tails: Thanks

Sonic: Is it just me or is that place we were just in looked strangely familiar?

Tails: No, not to me. This place looks like it sucked out of different world. Totally strange

Sonic: No stranger than saving the worlds with key, or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park, but I'm more concern finding our friends.

Tails: Hey Sonic, I saw something over there like buildings but they look different

Sonic: That might be a good place to check out. I'll be back soon

Tails: Okay, I'll be here

Classic Sonic appears with Past Naruto. Tails is shocked

Tails: Wow, You weren't kidding when you said soon. I thought you already left and I see that you found Naruto

Classic Sonic and Past Naruto leave

Tails: Hmm, Naruto looks different than before

What happens to Sonic now, and who is these other Sonic and Naruto?

Find out in the next chapter of "Sonic Generations: Dracoknight Version": The Chemical Plant


	2. Chapter 2: The Chemical Plant

Chapter 2: The Chemical Plant

Sonic was running through the strange building at top speed until he heard a cry for help.

? : HHHHEEELLLLPPPP!

Sonic: What was that?

? : SOMEONE HELP ME!

Sonic: Wait, I know that scream especially when he gets terrorized by Sakura and Shadow. Hang on Daffy. I'm coming to save ya buddy.

As for Daffy, he was caught into between two machines as they try to crush Daffy.

Daffy: I hope someone comes to help me

Classic Sonic and Past Naruto appeared, and Daffy spotted them.

Daffy: Hey Sonic, Naruto. Mind saving me

Classic Sonic and Naruto looked at Daffy and seemed confused by Daffy, but they ran off as Daffy watch them left

Daffy: Hey, I thought you were my friends

? : I'm your friend

Daffy turned his head and saw Sonic

Daffy (In pain): So do you mind saving me?

Sonic: Sure thing, I get you down

Sonic homing attack the main source of the machine and Daffy leaped down for where he was stuck.

Sonic: Are you okay, Daffy

Daffy: I'm fine, but I think I might be seeing double

Sonic: (confused) Double?

Daffy: Yeah I saw you and Naruto earlier and then you came by

Sonic: Hmm, I think that you might be hallucinating because of all of these fumes

Then Tails came by flying above Sonic and Daffy

Tails: Sonic! Daffy!

Sonic: Hey Tails

Daffy: Tails, it's a good thing that you're okay

Tails: Thanks Daffy, This Chemical Plant feels familiar. I've never forget a smell like that in my whole life and that pink water seems to make me really nervous for some reason.

Sonic: You right, Tails. This place is giving me dejua-vo all over again

Tails: Daffy, did you see anyone else here

Daffy: Come to think of it; before I got stuck between those machines, I spotted Hinata and Nancy

Sonic: We gotta find them quick before they get into trouble

Sonic, Daffy and Tails hurried to the girls. As for Hinata and Nancy…

Nancy: What are these things?

Hinata: I don't know, these must be the robot; Sonic always talk about

The badniks moved closer and were going to attack, yet Classic Sonic and Past Naruto appeared and started to destroy the robots.

Hinata: Naruto?

Nancy: Sonic?

Past Naruto: Take this, RASAGEN (Creating a ball of chakra and smashing on the badniks)

Classic Sonic bounces on the rest of badniks and then left with Naruto.

Hinata: Naruto, come on back

Then, Sonic, Tails and Daffy came to see what had happen.

Tails: What happened here?

Hinata: Sonic and Naruto destroyed them

Sonic: Odd, I was with Tails and Daffy trying to find you

Nancy: You did and you looked different from then.

Sonic pondered for a moment

Sonic: Daffy, remember what you said to me when I saved you

Daffy: Yeah, I told you that I saw another Sonic and Naruto, but they were jerks and didn't help

Tails: Anything else, Daffy?

Daffy: Naruto looked like when we first meet on the mission to the land of snow

Suddenly a group of heartless soldiers appeared

Hinata: What are those things?

Sonic: Heartless. What are they doing here?

Tails: Better get out of here.

Sonic: Okay, Tails, you and the other get out of here. I'll take care of these heartless (Creating a Sonic Rasagen in his hand)

Tails, Daffy, Hinata, and Nancy ran into a portal that let into the white limbo area. While Sonic fought against the heartless until they were gone and fade into the portal.

Once out of there, the building began to regain its color and the Amy Statue came back to life.

Amy: You saved me, Sonic. I was afraid I would never be able to flirt with you again.

Sonic: Amy, I told you before. I'm not interested in dating

Tails: Sonic, where should we check next?

Daffy: How about those weird ruins floating in the air.

Hinata: Maybe we can find the real Naruto there

Sonic: Okay, Hinata come along. Maybe your byakugan could help find Naruto

Hinata: Okay

Sonic and Hinata head off to the floating ruins along with Daffy and Tails to find their friend. They managed to get deep into the ruins.

Daffy: Boy, its creepy here

Tails: This place does look familiar like that chemical plant we were in earlier

Sonic: hmm, you do have a point Tails. I do remember being here once

Hinata: I'll use my byakugan to find anyone, Sonic

Sonic: Okay

Hinata activated her byakugan, veins around her eyes popped up. Her vision changed and she able to see the chakra of everything nearby.

Sonic: Found anything, Hinata?

Hinata: No not yet, Sonic (Naruto, please be okay. I'll find you)

Hinata extended the range of her byakugan, and managed to find something that they're not expecting. Hinata cringed and de-activating her byakugan and fell to her knees

Tails: Hinata, what is it?

Hinata: It's Naruto

Sonic: What about Naruto?

Hinata: The Nine-Tails cloak, it looked like he had one-tail

Sonic: (Great, This has to happen when we're all separated) we need to find Naruto and fast

Hinata: Naruto being surrounded by weird robots that look like Dr. Eggman and about 5 miles ahead

Tails: No one of use can there before he gains any more tails especially the fourth tail

Sonic: Expect for me, Tails. I can get to him and get thing under control

Hinata: Sonic, can you please take me to help Naruto

Sonic picked up Hinata with his arms and began to run

Sonic: Better on tight, Hinata

Hinata: Okay

Tails: Good luck Sonic

Daffy: Be careful. Tails, I guess we should head back and check on the girls

Tails: Okay.

Sonic ran as fast as he could carrying Hinata to her boyfriend avoiding pitfall and making across crumbling ruins and managed to reached the plateau that Naruto was on along with the Eggbot firing at Naruto as the Ninetails cloak began to grow the second tail. Sonic let Hinata down from his arms and homing attacked all the robots to save Naruto from the grip of the Ninetails' power. Naruto's cloak began to fade after the robots were destroyed. Hinata started to heal Naruto, that she best she could.

Hinata (healing Naruto): Naruto, are you okay?

Naruto (weaken): Yeah, those bots were tough

Sonic: Naruto, take it easy. You started to use the Ninetails cloak again

Naruto: Did I hurt anyone?

Sonic: No, just destroyed some Eggbots until they started to gang-up on you

Naruto: Thank, I never wanted to hurt anyone again especially you and Hinata

Hinata: Oh Naruto (Hinata begins to cry)

Naruto managed to recover from some of the injuries done by the Eggbots and got up to his feet

Naruto: Come here, Hinata. (Naruto pulls Hinata and gives her a kiss on the lips)

Hinata (Blush): Oh Naruto (Hinata kiss him back)

Naruto: So Sonic, Do you know what's going on?

Sonic: No, I've been getting feelings of dejua-vo lately

Naruto: Doesn't worry Sonic. We can find whatever is going on together as a team

Sonic: Right, Now we just have to find a way out of here

Suddenly a gate opened leading towards the white limbo area. Sonic, Naruto, and Hinata walked out and found Tails, Daffy, Nancy and Amy waiting for them. After exiting the area, the ruins began to return to color and the Knuckles stature became back to life.

Knuckles: Thanks for the help. Don't that I need it.

Sonic: Hey!

Knuckles: Anyway, It's good to have my sanctuary back

Sonic: Yeah, Naruto could've destroyed if we're for Hinata and me

Naruto: Believe it!

So what is next for our heroes in this white limbo world and what is the real identity of the other Sonic and Naruto and where they are at the time being

Find out in the next chapter of "Sonic Generations, Dracoknight Version" Dueling Metal and Saving Friends


	3. Chapter 3: Dueling Metal & Saving Friend

Chapter 3: Dueling Metal and Saving Friends

Meanwhile in the Chemical Plant Zone, Classic Sonic, Tails, Past Naruto and Past Sakura were walking one strip of land.

Past Naruto: I wonder who was that Lady from earlier, she almost looked like Hinata. But hotter

Sakura punches Naruto on the head for being pervert.

Classic Tails: You know those enemies that appeared after we destroyed those badniks were completely strange

Past Sakura: Yeah, but Naruto and Sonic shouldn't have ran off. We could've got some answers about this place.

Past Naruto (in pain): Alright, next time we run into those people again, we'll ask them.

Then, a zooming robot blew past them, Naruto and Sonic ran off to find it.

Sakura: NARUTO! You Idiot!

Then, a gate opened behind Sakura and Tails leading into the white limbo.

Tails: Sakura, Look

Sakura and Tails looked into the gate and saw something going on

Modern Sonic: Hmm, this place looks familiar

Modern Naruto: Its looks very strange

Daffy: I think it's some kind of wrecked temple

Modern Tails: Sonic, better check it out

Sonic: Right, Hey Naruto; are you up to it

Naruto: Yeah let's go

Sonic and Naruto head in the temple as Tails, and Daffy followed. Classic Tails and Past Sakura were amazed of what they were seeing

Past Sakura (Thought): Was that Naruto, he's hot. I wondering who is dating him (blushes)

Classic Tails: Wow, I get taller and we have new friends (Looks at Sakura) Huh Sakura?

Classic Tails noticed Past Sakura was blushing red.

Past Sakura: Huh... I'm fine; we better go through and follow those guys

Classic Tails: Right, I hope Sonic and Naruto will okay.

Past Sakura: Knowing them, they be okay

Sakura and Tails went into the gate, and then the gate closed shut. As for Classic Sonic and Naruto, they were searching for the strange object

Past Naruto: Hey Sonic, have you spotted it

Before Sonic could react, a robot looking like Sonic attacked them

Naruto: What was that?

Sonic and Naruto followed after it as the runway began to fall apart. They almost fell off as Naruto and Sonic reached the metal-counter part of Sonic, both of them jumped on top of Metal Sonic as it was going to attack them.

Naruto: Alright, we get him

Classic Sonic nodded his head.

Metal Sonic recovered from the attack begin to attack Sonic and Naruto. Both Naruto and Sonic managed to dodge them and counter-attack him.

Naruto: RASAGEN! (Damaging Metal Sonic)

Classic Sonic spin jumped him.

Metal Sonic began to destroy the street light trying to crash Sonic and Naruto, but they were able to dodge. Metal began to go berserk and charge tackles Sonic and Naruto. Both Sonic and Naruto dodged it. Both of them attacked Metal Sonic together.

Naruto: RASAGEN

Naruto's rasagen and Sonic's spin kick sent Metal Sonic flying and caused it to explode.

Naruto: Alright, we did it

Then, a gate appeared and opened. Sonic pulled on Naruto's jacket and pointed to the gate.

Naruto: Right, we better find Sakura, Hinata and Tails

Past Naruto and Classic Sonic went through the gate unknowing that they were being watched by someone in a black robe.

Meanwhile back at the labyrinth, Sonic and other were on a roll coaster mine carts. They screamed for their lives as a huge boulder was right behind them.

Tails: Sonic, we need to find a way to get away from this rock

Sonic: Right. Naruto lets do a combo Rasagen on that rock and destroy it

Naruto: Gotcha

Sonic and Naruto got on top of the mine cart and began to swirl charka together and shouted

Sonic & Naruto: RASAGEN!

The rasagen destroyed the boulders, but also caused to tracks to break apart

Sonic: Tails

Tails: Ya, what's the matter?

Sonic: The tracks are breaking apart

Tails: How?

Naruto: Our rasagen was a bit to powerful

Daffy: Guys look some land (Pointing to the ledge that was coming up)

Sonic: Alright, Everyone quickly jump onto there before the tracks disappear

Everyone else but Sonic: Okay

Everyone quickly leaped out of the cart as the cart began to fall into the canyon. Daffy was the only one that almost made and began to fall

Daffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Until a small blue object grabbed Daffy and brought him to Sonic and the others. It was Happy the cat.

Tails: Happy, what you doing here?

Happy: Sakura sent me to find a way out of here and Conan is with her

Naruto: Where are Sakura and Conan?

Happy: I'll take you guys to them.

Sonic and the other followed Happy while dodging through the labyrinth's traps and gaps. They managed to find Sakura and Conan, Sakura was sitting on the ground while Conan was resting next to her.

Sonic: Sakura, Conan; Are you guys okay?

Sakura: Yeah, Conan is just tired from the running we had to do, but Conan has a sprain ankle; So one of us has to carry him until we can get him to the hospital. (Conan began to wake up)

Conan: Happy, did you find a way out

Happy: Sorry, I was looking for one until I saved Daffy

Daffy: Oh, before I forget. Thaun goo

Happy: Huh?

Tails: Daffy, it's "Thank you"

Daffy: Oh really, Thank you Happy

Happy: Ok

Sakura: Does anyone know where we are?

Tails: Nope, I'm still trying to figure out where that strange creature dropped us into?

Then a gate appeared and open leading into the white limbo area.

Sonic: Hey, it's one of those gates. We better go through it before it closes

Naruto: Right, I'll carry Conan

Conan: Thanks Naruto.

Sonic and friends ran to the gate and managed to get through the other side landing in the white limbo area

Sakura: What is this place?

Tails: I'm calling this place "The White Limbo" for the time being

Then the labyrinth area began to return to life and color. Also the Lucario statue returned to life

Lucario: Hmm, The aura of that creature that attacked us seemed very strange yet it felt familiar

Sonic: Okay, That could be helpful for later on

Lucario (Sensing Aura): I sense darkness coming from that door over there

Lucario was pointing towards a large door (Like the one from Kingdom Hearts II on The World That Never Was)

Sonic: Okay, let's go check it out.

Tails: Right

Sonic and company went to the large door, and they found Hinata looking at it.

Sonic: Hey Hinata, what's up

Hinata (Spooked): OH Hi Sonic, I was checking out this weird door that just appeared after you returned

Naruto: So what did you find?

Hinata: It needs three keys to unlock it.

Tails: If we had Sora, Riku and Aqua here, they would be able to unlock them.

Daffy: That's for sure

Conan: Hey Sakura do you still have those keys that we found in that labyrinth area

Sakura: Yeah, maybe these are the ones we need (Sakura digs into her pouch and pulls out three strange looking keys)

Once Sakura pulled the keys out, they began to glow and enter each of the keyholes and unlocked the door.

Sonic: Hey Sakura, where did you find those keys

Sakura: Conan, found them when we were lost in that labyrinth earlier

Naruto: Okay, what now

Tails: Someone has to go in and see what is behind it

Sonic: Okay, Naruto and I will go. Right

Naruto Okay lets go

Sonic and Naruto went to the door, but before they went in. Hinata gave Naruto a good luck kiss.

Hinata: Naruto, please be careful

Naruto: Okay, I will. Hinata, remember my ninja way

Hinata: Alright

Naruto and Hinata hug and locked lips. After that, Sonic and Naruto went through the find what lurks in it

So what will Sonic and Naruto will find behind the door, and what about the other Sonic and Naruto, where did they go.

Find out in the next chapter of "Sonic Generations, Dracoknight Version" Past Clash and DeathEgg returns


	4. Chapter 4: DeathEgg & Clashes w Past

Chapter 4: DeathEgg and Clashing Past

Sonic and Naruto walked down a long corridor of nothing but a glass wall next to them, unknowing to them another Sonic and Naruto were walking on the other side of them. After much walking, Sonic notices something in the mirror

Sonic: Hey, Naruto check it out

Naruto: What is it?

Sonic was checking out his mirror-self and having some fun (knocking on it, checking his teeth and making random poses), then Naruto saw himself in the mirror and began to do the same thing as Sonic, but he looked different

Naruto: Hey Sonic what kind of mirror is this?

Sonic: I don't know, it's different from any other mirror

? : Take a good look at yourselves, boys

Naruto & Sonic: DR. EGGMAN!

Dr. Eggman: It's the last thing you will ever see before I close them for ever (Laugh evilly)

The other Sonic and Naruto ran to the glowing open door, which spooked Sonic and Naruto

Sonic: What another Sonic?

Naruto: And Naruto, what? Wait a second

Sonic: Come on, Naruto we gotta go after them

Sonic and Naruto perused after them, but they were too late and got slammed by the closing doors

Naruto: Rats

Sonic: Well let's go back and wait for them to come out

Sonic and Naruto decided to go back, unknowing that a person in black robe was watching them

? : They have met, now it's time for step 2

Meanwhile back with the others who were waiting for Sonic and Naruto to come back

Daffy: Boy they're taking their sweet time

Tails: Daffy: Remember, we don't know what we fighting against

Sakura: Yeah, Sonic and Naruto might be having a rough time

Happy (Scared): Uh? Guys look behind you

Sakura, Tails and Daffy turned around and saw two figures that seem familiar, but we were different

Sakura: Alright, who are you two and why we are you following us?

?1: Hold on, we don't wanna fight

Tails: Sakura, I think they come in peace

Daffy: Hmm, I think so to, they look so familiar.

?2: Yeah, we just going to ask if you've seen a boy with spiky hair and a blue hedgehog

Sakura: You mean Naruto and Sonic

?1: Wait, you know them

Sakura: Yeah, they just went through that gate, but no one else wasn't able to enter it.

Then Modern Sonic and Naruto came out of the strange gate

Modern Sonic: Man, what was going on in there?

Modern Naruto: Beats me, Sonic

Suddenly they notice that there were two Sakuras and Tails

Modern Sonic: Uh, Naruto; is it just me or we're seeing doubles of Sakura and Tails

Sakura, Past Sakura, Tails, Classic Tails: WHAT YOU'RE ME?

On the other side of the door, Past Sonic and Naruto ended up in Space. They were running down a corridor until they reach a dead end.

Past Naruto: Well, there no where else to go

Then a giant robot looking like Eggman appeared from the dead end and began to attack them

Past Naruto: Eggman?

Sonic and Naruto attacked The DeathEgg. Sonic spin jumped on the arms to attack the head as Naruto used his shadow clones to hold it down. After several trials, they managed to defeat it, with a rasagen/ spin jump combo.

Past Naruto: Alright we did it?

Classic Sonic nodded and they high-fived.

Eggman: (Cough)

Past Naruto: How do we get out of here?

Classic Sonic raised his arms (In the I don't know way) and shook his head side to side. Then a black hole appeared and the black entity emerged and swooped down, and grabbed Eggman in a black purple ball

Eggman: Sonic. Save me?

But the black entity attacked Naruto and Sonic before they can rescue Eggman and left back into the black hole.

Past Naruto: Damn it, we could've got some answers

? : You want answers?

Sonic and Naruto turned around and saw a person in a black robe

Past Naruto: Who are you?

? : Sorry, I'm not going to tell you that, but I'll tell this. This isn't something you can do alone and here

Past Naruto: What that's supposed to mean?

Before the mysterious person answer, it had left and in its place was Hinata.

Past Naruto: Hinata?

Classic Sonic pull on Naruto's jacket and points to something in the distance

Past Naruto: Hey a gate, let's go

Then Hinata began to wake up

Past Hinata: Um... Naruto; where are we?

Past Naruto: I don't know, but we have to get to that gate

Naruto grabs onto Hinata's hand and followed Classic Sonic to the gate

Past Hinata (Thought and began to blush): Naruto... is holding... my hand

Classic Sonic, Past Naruto along with Past Hinata emerged from the gate.

Modern Sonic: I can't believe there are two of us

Modern Naruto: Yeah

Classic Tails: I think we have figured it out

Past Sakura: Yeah

Modern Tails: Places and enemies

Modern Sakura: From our past

Classic Tails, Past Sakura, Sakura and Tails: We're traveling through Time and Space!

Modern Sonic: How did this happen?

Modern Tails: I think it has something to with that creature that kidnapped Eggman

Classic Tails: It sounds like the same thing that your friends

Modern Sakura: Don't you mean our friends?

Classic Tails: Yeah, that's what I meant

Then Modern Hinata came along with, Happy, Conan, Nancy and Knuckles

Modern Hinata: Naruto?

Modern Naruto: Hey Hinata

Modern Hinata: Are you okay?

Modern Naruto: I'm okay

Modern Naruto gave Hinata as kiss and they began to make out, until he realized who he making out in front of. Modern Naruto and Hinata saw that they were making out in front of their past selves, Past Hinata had fainted and Past Naruto seem confused.

Past Naruto: Huh? What doing on

Modern Naruto: Well... how can I explain this to you?

Modern Hinata: We're a couple

Past Naruto: So wait, I and Hinata are dating? You gotta be kidding me

Modern Naruto: Yeah. In a few years, Hinata and I get together (with a grin on his face)

Past Hinata managed to recover from her fainting spell

Past Hinata: What's going on?

Past Hinata saw her and Naruto holding and blush

Past Hinata (thought): Naruto and I are boyfriend-girlfriend

Past Sakura: Sakura, Can I ask you something

Modern Sakura: Sure, what is it?

Past Sakura: Did you guys found Sasuke yet?

Modern Sakura: Uh? I'll get back to that. Current Naruto, Can I speak with you along with Sonic, Tails and Daffy for moment.

Modern Sakura gather her friends from their current time into a huddle.

Modern Naruto: What's the matter, Sakura?

Modern Sakura: Past me just asked me about Sasuke?

Modern Tails: This could be bad if we tell her about him and Shadow's fights

Modern Sonic: Yeah, but if we tell them, it might increase their hopes of Sasuke returning

Before they went back to Past Sakura, the whole area began to shake and the black hole began to open and the black creature from earlier came out and flew above them and went back into another hole.

Classic Tails: Where did it go?

Modern Sonic: We need to find that thing and fast

Modern Naruto: Right

Both Sonics and Narutos went off to the next area

Modern Tails: Hey me, I was wondering how did you got here anyway?

Classic Tails: I remember seeing someone in a black robe and sonic and I followed him here

Daffy: Could it be Organization XIII?

Modern Tails: No way, we defeated all of them.

Past Sakura: Yeah, same thing happened to us. Lady Tsunade was receiving messages about someone in a black robe in the forest. So Hinata, Naruto and I follow him and Naruto does what he normally does and screw and chased after the person into this place. Now we here with you guys.

Modern Sakura (thought) : I would have remembered that mission, but why I can't.

What's going on now? Just who is under that robe? What will Sonic and Naruto along with their past selves find next?

Find out next time

Sonic Generations (DK Version)

Chapter 5: Return to MickeyJunk Mountain, Kushina's Will


	5. Chapter 5: Escape From MickeyJunk Mt

Sonic Generation (Dracoknight Version)

Chapter 5: Return to MickeyJunk Mountain, Kushina's Will

Previously on Sonic Generations, Past and Present collided. Now both Present and Past Sonic and Naruto decide to team up and go to explore the strange mountain in the distance.

Note-

M = Modern

C= Classic

In the strange mountain's base

C Naruto: Hey where are we now?

M Naruto: I didn't know whatever is place. It's sure filled with junk

M Sonic: Hmm, a mountain built of junk, why does this place seem very familiar

C Sonic spotted something and tugged on M Sonic's arm. Sonic turned his head and saw what C Sonic noticed. It's an old Mickey Mouse Phone.

M Sonic: Now I know, this is MickeyJunk Mountain

C Naruto: MickeyJunk?

M Naruto: What do you mean?

M Sonic: It's a mountain made out of Oswald's hatred towards King Mickey before they made up

M Naruto: I didn't know Oswald really hated his majesty

M Sonic: Yep, we better head up to Oswald's observatory at the near top

M Naruto: We might find some of our friends there

Before the Sonics and Narutos head off, Gremlin Gus appear in front of them

Gus: Sonic, Naruto. Thank goodness I found you

M Naruto: What's going on?

Gus: Mickey is in trouble and The Mad Doctor's return

M Sonic: Odd, last time I remember we sent him flying off to who knows where. Anyway, let's go guys

M Naruto: Right, Gus led us to King Mickey

Gus led the Sonics and Narutos to King Mickey's location, unknowing they were being watched from behind. A young woman in an Organization XIII robe was behind an old Mickey Mouse toy.

? : So they managed to bring the Mad Doctor back, even though he was destroyed by Sonic Mickey. I must tell them the truth about this gets out of hand

As the girl went to follow Sonic and Naruto, another person grabbed her shoulder

? : Xion, what are doing? You know the master's orders let the Past and Present Sonic and Naruto take care of this. We're not to interfere with this.

Xion: I know, at least we should help them out. By the way what about Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki

? : We haven't located her, our superior's believe she in the mountains fighting the heartless and demons in this location. Apparently Master believes that whenever Sonic and Naruto finish an area, those creatures disappear from our world.

Xion: Master must be upset that the heartless have return along with Yami's demon spirits. And that metal hedgehog?

? : That's not importance as of now. You know your assignment follow Sonic and Naruto.

Xion: Of course, I'll keep to shadows.

The other person disappeared and Xion went off to keep an eye on Sonic and Naruto. Meanwhile Gus led the Sonics and Narutos to a secret shortcut to the near summit of MickeyJunk Mountain.

Gus: We're almost there. Mickey is waiting for us.

M Sonic: Okay

C Naruto: Hey who is this Mickey person?

M Naruto: He's our other boss beside Grandma Tsunade

C Naruto: He better not be mean like that old lady

M Sonic: He's a nice guy and he's king like Tsunade is the Hokage

C Naruto: Oh, I bet he's really powerful like her too

Gus: Here we are

The Sonics and Narutos had reached the summit of MickeyJunk Mountain and saw not crawling with Heartless, but there were blotlings and beetleworks. In the distance, Present Sonic saw Mickey (He looked like in Epic Mickey) fight them with Yen Sid's Paintbrush.

M Naruto: Why does his majesty look different from earlier

M Sonic: It's this world, sometimes different worlds give people a different look from how they normally look

M Naruto: Okay that makes sense

Classic Sonic began to jump up and down to get the Modern Sonic and Naruto's attention.

M Sonic: what is it?

C Sonic pointed toward C Naruto who going into the fray of monsters

M Sonic: Naruto!

M Naruto: Get back here, we need a plan

M Sonic: It's no use, we better go in ourselves and save your... I mean his... wait. Ahh forgot it, let's just go save them

The Sonics and Present Naruto join Past Naruto and King Mickey in the fight.

After the fight...

Mickey: Thanks fellas, Sonic do you what's going on here

M Sonic: I don't your majesty, but the only thing we managed to figure out is that we're traveling through time

M Naruto: Yeah, we really don't know who is behind this

C Naruto: Hold on, I think I might know who is behind this

Mickey: Really, who do you think it is, Past Naruto?

C Naruto: Hmm, I remember after me and Sonic defeated Eggman's machine, someone is a black cloak appeared in front of us after Eggman was kidnapped by that black monster. She told us...

FLASHBACK Begins*********************

C Naruto: Damn it, we could've got some answers

? : You want answers?

Sonic and Naruto turned around and saw a person in a black robe

C Naruto: Who are you?

? : Sorry, I'm not going to tell you that, but I'll tell this. This isn't something you can do alone and here.

C Naruto: What that's supposed to mean?

FLASHBACK ENDS*****************************

C Naruto: After that person told us, she left Hinata on the ground where that person stood. The Person had a female voice, so it's a girl.

M Sonic: Well that doesn't help, but

Mickey: But what Sonic?

M Sonic: Is it me or that we've been watched by someone in the distance?

M Naruto: You got the same feeling when we first saw our past selves; after they went ahead of us and fought Dr. Eggman.

M Sonic: I got an idea, Naruto

M Naruto: Okay, what's the idea?

M Sonic: Well, we...

Before Sonic could say what his plan was, the ground began to shake violently.

C Naruto: Hey what's going on?

M Sonic: I don't know, but we better find out

Mickey: Right, It could be Oswald and he might be in danger

Gus: Yes your majesty.

King Mickey, the Sonics, Narutos and Gus went to the find the source of the earthquake. After a few minutes, they felt another shake, but more powerful than the last one they felt. Modern Sonic looked over and saw something.

M Sonic: Guys over here, look over

Mickey: It's the Mad Doctor in one of his machines, but who is that down there

C Naruto: I think it's a woman with long red hair

M Naruto: GAHHHHH!

M Sonic: What the matter Naruto?

Before Sonic could get his answer, Modern Naruto grabbed Sonic and head down to join the fight.

M Sonic: Naruto, what's going on?

M Naruto: We forgot to mention to our past-selves about my mom

M Sonic: I knew we forgot to tell them something. Anyway we better help your mom first

M Naruto: Right!

Sonic and Naruto slid down the hill of junk and began to use the rasen-shuriken as the Mad Doctor continue to attack Kushina

Kushina: Is that all you got, you crazy doctor

Mad Doctor: It's The Mad Doctor, you red-haired freak. Prepare to be crashed by my ultimate beetlework.

M Naruto: MOM! Move out of the way

Kushina: Naruto?

M Sonic: I'll get your mom, Naruto.

M Naruto: Right

Modern Sonic dashed ahead and quickly grabbed Kushina before the Mad Doctor reveal what was going on.

Mad Doctor: Get back here, I'm not finish yet

M Naruto: Sorry, Doc. Time to say bye, RASEN-SHURIKEN!

Mad Doctor: WHAT?

Naruto shot the jutsu at The Mad Doctor's machine and quickly joined Sonic and Kushina at the top with the others. The Rasen-shuriken destroyed the machine and Mad Doctor as welll

M Sonic: Well that was close

M Naruto: Mom, are you okay?

Kushina: I'm fine, but next time you leave me behind to do something else without me knowing about you're grounded

M Naruto: MOM? 

M Sonic chuckled at Naruto's expression

Kushina: Something applies to you too, Sonic

Mickey: At least your safe, Kushina

Kushina: Thanks, Mickey. Now who are you little boy?

Kushina walked over to Classic Naruto, unknowing that he was her son but younger.

Kushina: You look like my son.

C Naruto: ...

M Naruto: Mom, there something I have to tell you

Kushina: What is it, Naruto?

M Naruto: The boy, you're talking with is me when I was younger

Kushina: You mean this is...

Kushina was shocked that the person she talking to was her son from 6 yrs ago.

Kushina: Naruto, are you okay?

C Naruto: I guess so, but who are you?

Kushina: I'm your mother, Kushina Uzumaki

C Naruto: That's impossible, my parents died during the attack of the Nine-tails on the leaf

M Naruto: Naruto, she is our mother

C Naruto: No, we never had mother. We've been orphan since I was born. You're lying

Then Classic Naruto ran away from the other, and head off somewhere private. As some tear ran down his face

Mickey: This isn't good

M Sonic: Yeah, especially that he hasn't master Kurama's charka

Kushina: I'm sorry, if I messed things up

M Naruto: Its okay, mom. I'll talk to my younger self.

M Sonic: Be careful, Naruto

Modern Naruto went off to find his younger self. After a few minutes of searching, Naruto managed to find his younger self on top of an old Mickey Mouse toy crying.

M Naruto: Hey there you are?

C Naruto: What do you want?

M Naruto: Lets talk

C Naruto: About what

M Naruto: Our mom, our future.

C Naruto: Huh?

M Naruto: Know I acted the same way, when I first saw my mother alive instead of being inside of Kurama

C Naruto: Who's Kurama?

M Naruto: It's the name of the Nine-tails that's in us

C Naruto: He has name

M Naruto: Yeah. In a few years, you'll become very powerful and create a new jutsu that does our father

C Naruto: who is our father?

M Naruto: He's the 4th Hokage

C Naruto: WHAT?

M Naruto: Yep

C Naruto: Then why were we treated like a monster, tell me that

M Naruto: It was for our protection, Dad made a lot of enemies that wanted revenge on him before he died sealing Kurama inside us. So the village gave us mom's surname instead of Dad's

C Naruto: Why do I feel bad?

M Naruto: It's okay; just look how you turn out now. You get a beautiful girlfriend, you become the next one to be Hokage after Grandma is done and you have a lot of friends that care about you.

C Naruto: Really?

M Naruto: Aye, now about we get back to the other. I guess to seal the deal; we'll go get some Ichiraku ramen after we're done with this mess.

C Naruto: All right

M Naruto: Naruto, you better apologize to mom first okay

C Naruto: Okay

Then Modern and Classic Sonic found them

M Naruto: Hey Sonic

M Sonic: So everything's okay with you and your younger self

C Naruto: Believe it!

M Naruto: Yeah, so where is everyone else?

Classic Sonic pointed towards the ground. The Narutos looked towards ground and saw that everyone else was at there.

M Naruto: Let go back

C Naruto: Okay.

The Narutos and Sonics joined back with the other back on the ground.

C Naruto: Mom, I'm sorry for how I acted

Kushina: Its okay, Naruto. I should've known you would react like this again. At least you mature in the future

M Naruto: Hey what that supposed to mean?

Everyone laughed at M Naruto's remark. Then M Sonic heard something move in the distance. Sonic spotted someone move, and began to the chase that person.

M Sonic: Hey hold it right there

M Naruto: Get back here

Modern Sonic and Naruto manage to corner the person in the black cloak with their Shadow Clones

M Sonic: Alright, who are you

M Naruto: Why are you spying on us?

? : I can't tell you

M Sonic: Then just tell us your name

? : Okay, my name is Xion, or least I was told that it was my name

The person took off her hood, showing her face. She had brown short brown hair like Sakura. On her face, she had two purple stripes under her eyes

M Sonic: Hmm, Okay Xion. Why were you following us?

Xion: I had orders from the ruler of the Subspace to keep an eye on the jinchurikis of The Nine-tail Fox and Orochi

Mickey: Why is that?

Xion: My superior hasn't told me why, but I think it has to do something with this strange doctor that arrived to here.

M Sonic: This doctor guy, was he bald and had a huge mustache that goes from one side to another

Xion: I believe so

M Naruto: You know what that means

M Sonic: Baldy McNosehair might be the one that sent us all here, or at least we can assume for now

Xion: I must leave before someone finds out

M Sonic: Okay

Mickey: Be careful

Xion left our heroes after putting back her hood on and disappeared in the darkness. Then a white door appeared near them leading into the white limbo area.

M Sonic: Well, we better go back and tell the other about this

M Naruto: Right

Classic Naruto found something where Xion stood.

C Naruto: Hey what this thing?

Kushina: What did you find?

C Naruto: Some kind of shiny rock

M Sonic: That's a Chaos Emerald; I wonder how did this thing got here in the first place

M Naruto: Maybe that huge monster is responsible for it

M Sonic: Maybe, at least we have two of them now.

So our heroes exited MickeyJunk Mountain through the doors into the white limbo area. Outside the statue and the uncolored Mountain regained their colors; the statue of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and return to life.

Oswald: Wow, my head hurts. I'm having déjà-vu again

M Sonic: At least you're okay, Oz

Oswald: IT'S OSWALD, Not Oz or Ozzy.

Mickey: That's my brother for you

While Oswald had his fit about his name

C Sakura: Hey guys, you made it back

Happy: Aye

M Sonic: Yeah, but it was rough

M Sakura: Ms. Uzumaki, good thing that you're safe too

Kushina: Thank you, Sakura

C Sakura: Hold on, you called her Ms. Uzumaki, do that mean

C Naruto: Yep, she's my mom

C Hinata: You're Naruto's mother?

Kushina: Believe it! Kushina Uzumaki at your service

Happy: Yeah, she's one of the team most powerful members next to "The Destruction Trio" of the our team

Kushina: What do you mean "Destruction Trio"?

Happy: That's our Sonic, Natsu and Naruto, whenever they fight together always leave a mess behind. Like our mission to land of rice patties. They sure leveled the place to the ground

Kushina: NARUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOO! !

M Sonic (Shocked) : Uh Oh ?

M Naruto (Scared): She found out what happened on our last mission to stop the group of rouge shinobi

M Sonic: We better get going

M Naruto: Right

Modern Sonic and Naruto ran as fast as they could so that Naruto's mother couldn't catch them

C Sakura: Wow she's scary

C Naruto: Yeah, I better say on her good side

Happy: Now I remember Sonic told me to keep what happened on our last mission a secret from Naruto's mother

M Tails: Now you know why that has to keep a secret, Happy

M Sonic & M Naruto: GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

M Sakura: She got them

M Hinata: Poor Naruto

C Hinata: You think he'll be okay?

Oswald: They'll be okay, kid

Happy: Aye

After Sonic and Naruto got their punishment from Kushina and Mickey told everyone what had happened during their visit to MickeyJunk Mountain

M Sakura: You mean that people have been living in this place before we got here

M Sonic: Yeah, They've been spying on us since we got here

C Sakura: Why is that?

M Naruto: I guess they don't trust us because they spotted Dr. Eggman

M Tails: Another thing, why are the chaos Emeralds appear here?

Mickey: Hmm I don't know, but apparently these people are helping us or at least this Xion person is, if that is her true name.

Kushina: Why is that your majesty?

Mickey: That lady isn't the real Xion; I've seen the real Xion or at least heard about her from Riku once before Organization XIII was defeated

M Sonic: Well, we're not going to find any more answers stand around like this. Let's get going

M Naruto: Right

The Sonics and Narutos run off to their next destination

Who is this Xion person, and what is her true identity. What lies ahead for Sonic and Naruto as they continue to explore the white limbo, and who is this mysterious group of people that live in this realm?

Find out next time on Sonic Generations Chapter 6: Speeding Highways and Escape the City

Note: Before you send me reviews complaining that Xion died in "Kingdom Hearts 365/7"; If you want to guess her true identity, then you should either watch the Kakashi Chronicles episodes from Naruto Shippuden or read it from the manga to know who she is


End file.
